yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichi Nakada
Portrait made by DarkUchihaPrincess Appearance Eiichi has messy ginger brown hair with a single strand of hair falling between his eyes and the right side of his face. He has purple eyes and and thin eyebrows Persona Eiichi will do his best to protect both the murderer, victim, and any nearby witnesses. Rather than run away from the crime scene, he will stay. If the victim isn't yet dead, he will attempt to resuscitate them. Personality Eiichi can be described as someone who likes to help people if they are ever in need. He loves to see people happy and content. He will go out of his way to help you most of the time, even if it means holding off on something important. Unless that important thing is the Sports Club. He has a way of using his words, manipulating people without even knowing it, making him a little oblivious. His body also moves faster than his mind. Same thing with his mouth Backstory WIP Relationships Ryutaro Nakada (Older Brother)- A third year that goes to Akademi High School and is also in the Sports club. Eiichi thinks he can be a bit of a pervert at times, watching boys change clothes during, P.E. Oogling at their bodies. None the less, the two of them are close. Kouki Oshiro- '''His overprotective boyfriend, not that he notices anyways. He is very loving towards Kouki and calls him by the nickname 'KouKou'. Kouki is the only person Ryu permitted to date Eiichi. He has know Kouki since he was a child. WIP Trivia WIP Gallery Couple1.png|Eiichi with his boyfriend Screenshot_34.png|Eiichi in Mmd Screenshot_43.png|Eiichi and his Bunny! (Bunny code by PizzaBurgers on DA) Screenshot_633.png|Eiichi as a child OC Interview * '''Alright. What do people call you? '''Eiichi-kun, Eii-chan and Nakada-san! * '''Are you comfortable with that? '''Very! As long as it's nothing bad! * '''Out of all the groups at Akademi High School, what would you consider yours? '''Hm.....I dunno. Maybe with the ones people call 'cute'? * '''Who is your favorite teacher? '''Risa-sensei of course! * '''Who is your least favorite teacher? '''Not very fond of Taiso-sensei. She smells funny. * '''How do you see Ayano Aishi? Have you seen her around before? '''Ayano? I've seen her. She looks pretty normal to me. But she acts all strange around Taro Yamada. * '''Who is you best friend? '''Inari Tokudome! I'm so sad this year is her last! * '''Who is your crush? Do they know that you like them? '''Kouki was my crush, until he came to me and confessed! I was so happy! I accepted his confession and we've been together ever since! * '''What year are you? '''I'm a second year! * '''Got any immediate family? '''It's just me and my big brother! * '''Were you adopted? '''Nope! * '''What club are you in? Do you wish to go to another club? '''In my opinion, no club is better than the Sports Club! * '''You witness a student being murdered, what is your reaction? '''I'd probably try to protect the body of the victim, any witnesses and even the murderer. Maybe they had a rational reason to kill that student! * '''What is your favorite subject? '''I really love Biology! * '''Pepsi or Cola? Pepsi! * McDonalds or Burger King? '''Hm.....McDonalds! * '''I almost forgot. What is your Sexuality? '''I prefer men. * '''What gender pronouns do you use? '''I use He, His, Him and Himself! * '''What gender are you? Do most people know you consider yourself that? '''I'm a boy! Always will be! '''I hope you enjoyed this!!! Category:2nd Years Category:Sports Club Category:Kind Category:AnonymousYaoiLlama's OCs Category:Students